1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for packaging a web roll where a packaging sheet is wound around the web roll in a helical line, in order to create a body packaging, and where the packaging sheet is wound around the web roll in the circumferential direction at the beginning and/or end of the web roll, to form an essentially uniformly shaped axial projection during creation of end packaging.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A method of this type for packaging a web roll is shown in publication DE 195 35 746 A1.
This method of packaging has the advantage that a single supply roll is sufficient, regardless of the width of the web roll being packaged. Hence, various widths of packaging sheet are no longer unnecessary. Body packaging is formed over the axial length of the web roll. With conventional packaging techniques with end face covers, an inner face cover is placed on each of the face sides of the web roll, an axial projection of the packaging sheet is wrapped on the face cover, and an outer face cover is placed and secured on the wrapped projection and inner face cover. In order to use conventional packaging techniques with end face covers, one must complete the helical body packaging along with at least one end packaging, such that the packaging sheet is wound around the web roll in the circumferential direction while creating an axial projection. The width extension of the packaging sheet lies parallel to the axis of the web roll, while during the production of the body packaging, it runs at an oblique angle to the axis of the web roll.
In the production of the body packaging, there occasionally is a problem where the end of the packaging sheet does not adhere to the circumference of the web roll with the required degree of reliability. This occurs in particular when, for whatever reason, glue is not applied up to the edge of the packaging sheet, but rather at a certain distance from the edge. While this is not a serious problem for the outer end of the packaging sheet protruding axially over the web roll, because there is no web roll here anyway on which the packaging sheet could be secured, for the axial inner end of the packaging sheet this can lead to end packaging not being sufficiently secured, and thus becoming loosened. In the subsequent handling of the packaged web roll, this could lead to damage.